If Things Were Different
by BecaCos12
Summary: What if the stake hadn't killed Damon completely? What if he was just in a vampire - like coma? What's Stefan's reaction? Will Elena choose a Salvatore at last? Read on to find out..


**So, I know I'm probably getting in way over my head; but I couldn't resist. I had to upload this one. It's one I wrote a long time ago, but decided I can still mess around with it. **

**Wish me luck! And please Rate and Review!**

Damon climbed out of the ground, his body aching. He looked around the dark to find that he was still in that dreaded forest room. _Where is she?_ He thought, not caring about the dull ache in his chest but only worrying where Elena was, his princess of darkness to be. The dark sky loomed over him, and it was far too quiet for his own liking.

Damon jumped up and tried to steady himself-he would not stop until he found her, and knew that she was safe. He spotted a dark shadow of a figure and growled, his fangs lowering-and only then did he realise he was still a vampire. He nearly cried out with joy, but knew he should keep a wary eye on the figure in the distance. Using his speed he raced after the figure and tackled them to the ground. "Alright Shinichi, it's time you paid for all the trouble you've caused!" He yelled out-only to realise he had tackled Sage.

Sage stared at Damon in shock. "C'est impossible!" He gasped and stood up, pushing Damon off him. "What abomination is this?!" He looked wide eyed and grabbed Damon, pinning him to a tree. "Reveal yourself impostor! How dare you use the image of a dead man." Damon blinked and shook his head, too shocked to talk, but thought towards Sage; _it is me you old fool! Let go. _ Sage looked Damon over and stared. "But how?"

Damon shrugged Sage's hands off him and looked him in the eye. "What do you mean dead? I'm not dead…In that context at least. Now where are Elena and my brother? And why the hell am I still here?"

Elena sat still in Stefan's bed, as she had been for the last three days, un-moving, unable to talk or find the strength to cry anymore. She hugged her knees to her chest and stared into space. "Please, Elena talk to me, say anything! Or at least eat something… You need your strength." Stefan pleaded with her yet again, but knew it would do no good. She looked at him with blank, empty eyes. "I can't."She barely whispered. "Why him, Stefan? It should have been me, it's my fault, all of this and now he is.." She trailed off, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Stefan pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. "Don't say that Elena, you know it is not true." He wiped her cheeks with his thumb and rubbed her back in small circles. A small timid knock on the door interrupted their thoughts and Bonnie peeked in behind the door.

"Uh, I don't know if now is a great time but I'm after getting a message from Sage and he says it's urgent…" Her wide eyes took in Elena, and she rushed over, hugging her tight. "Elena..I know you don't want to, but he says it is very important that you speak to him... In fact he… he is on his way now…and he says he is bringing someone with him..."

Elena looked up at Bonnie and hiccuped a little, letting out a silent sigh. "When... When he gets here..Tell him to come... Up... " She looked to Stefan for approval, and he nodded a little, sending her his thoughts. _Whatever you want, love._

She wiped her eyes dry, and looked at Bonnie. "Can you go let and the others know? And uh..Could you get me an apple? I'm sort of hungry..." She looked guiltily at her hands. Stefan looked at her and hugged her tight, relieved a little.

"Sure I'll be right back..And I'll bring up some chicken soup, to give you some energy..." She trailed off seeing Elena's face fall. "Or not..I will just grab an apple and water and leave it outside the door for you." She looked worried as she hurried out of the door.

Stefan looked at Elena and cradled her face carefully, afraid to upset her. "If you want, there's some clothes Meredith left for you to wear. I brought them upstairs while you slept."

Elena nodded and climbed out of the bed sluggishly. "Yes..Thank you...And Stefan..?" She looked at him fighting to keep her voice controlled. He looked at her, his eyes filled with pain and worry. He took a shaky breath "Yes?"

She forced herself to not cry and murmured, "I'm sorry. For everything."


End file.
